Educational Material
by Lynna B
Summary: Mordin notices the closeness between Shepard and Garrus, and handing them some data disks about turian-human physiology should make things easier. But the salarians idea of 'educational material' is rather unique… femShep x Garrus, erotic, oneshot


Educational material

by Lynna

Disclaimer: This story is purely fictional. All credit goes to Bioware for creating their game, including all used characters (Garrus Vakarian, Professor Mordin Solus and Commander Shepard).

WARNING:

This fanfic deals with an intense alien/human relationship. If the thought of inter-species erotic puts you off – hit the back button and choose another story.

----------

A/N: I changed a major plot element and a minor aspect of the game to fully suit this storyline:

Garrus never had a team on Omega and operated alone.

The salarian professor, Mordin Solus, hands Commander Shepard – and Garrus - a couple of data disks instead of uploading the information to EDI.

----------

This is a Fem!Shep/Garrus erotic fan fiction.

Romance – Oneshot – xenophilia (human/alien)

----------

- Part One: Garrus -

Omega. A hollowed out asteroid in the Terminus System; transformed into a space station aeons ago. A place striving with life, but nothing like Citadel space: Omega was a cesspool of petty crime, murder and slavery; crawling with mercs, ominous syndicates and drug dealers.

Omega was a deadly place. Deadly and still exotic, promising in what other worlds refused to offer: hiding places for criminals, cheap mercenaries for hire, illegal substances, weapons confined from Citadel space and much more…

It wasn't difficult to run into trouble here.

Causing trouble wasn't difficult, either.

-----

The night club Afterlife dominated Omega's main hub with its giant metal structure and the huge hologram of a blue skinned, semi-nude asari club-dancer above the cavernous entry. The place was already brimming with life – just like every evening and it would get worse deeper into the night.

Right now, the biggest crowd of revelers gathered at the ground level. Batarians, turians, salarians and humans were hanging around in small groups, either sitting in a booth, listening to the music, dancing or having a drink at one of the several bars all over each floor.

Two human slaves were serving drinks right at the booths and tables, moving swiftly through the gradually overcrowding spaces while a group of young asari performed as pole- or lap dancers on several raised platforms on each level, entertaining the guests with more or less erotic performances.

Aria's bodyguards watched the crowding mob with a mixture of alertness and boredom, securing key positions inside the club while the uncrowned queen of Omega sat in her private lounge on the third level, overlooking her club.

Afterlife was a place of constant movement, of people coming and going. No one paid attention to the small, dimly lit room on the ground level and the single batarian mercenary in front of the open door.

Lots of shady-looking characters were coming in over the last few hours, passing the four-eyed merc with a small nod before they disappeared inside – just to come back out again after a while, leaving the club.

No one seemed to notice or to care about those people, or the odd certainty with which they frequented said backroom …

…except one…

A turian.

He watched the mercs and their actions in the reserved booth for some hours now while keeping himself hidden in one of the darker corners. Nursing his drink, he silently observed and counted all the people who entered and left the room.

The new arrivals were freelancers, and the Blue Suns, Eclipse and Blood Pack were busy recruiting them.

Omega's three biggest merc groups were hiring people off the street for several days meanwhile. Not to enlarge their groups; those men couldn't be more than mere cannon fodder – serving the sole purpose of distracting their mutual enemy and nemesis, an unknown man called 'Archangel'.

The mercs obviously wanted to keep their foe busy; wearing him out with freelancer attacks until Archangel started to make mistakes. At least that's what the silently observing turian suspected, and his pale, scale covered lips twitched ever so little.

Garrus' blue avian eyes scanned the further crowding level again…

It was a very risky game for him to show up at this place but it was a calculated risk, well, he at least hoped that it was. No one knew who Archangel actually was. The mercs had no clue about their enemy's looks. They knew that he was a turian, but with almost half a million turians living in the space station and maybe the half of them working for gangs, it was impossible for the mercs to successfully nail down a single individual.

Garrus was only a fully armored nuisance for them; a faceless intruder with an unmarked blue/black, full-body armor and helmet that gave no hint about his person away. He wasn't part of a gang. He wasn't even one of the Citadel's security officers anymore; his time with C-Sec was long over……

Coming into the 'lion's den' himself was dangerous and sheer suicide on his part if he was caught. However, he was able to collect information right from the source. About the gangs he hunted down. Their strength. What they were up to and the progress they made.

Garrus had arrived at Omega a couple of months ago and quickly started to mess with the merc gangs. He had destroyed their illegal shipments, blown up some of their warehouses and killed a lot of their hired muscles. He even attacked the three merc leaders themselves but never managed to annihilate them.

Disrupting the gangs business was hard work. But, to the thugs' annoyance, their single, cunning foe was always up to date about important deals… either destroying the goods or interfering with their meetings, leaving Garm, Jaroth and Tarak with empty hands and their middle men dead…

It never had been easy for Garrus/Archangel. Killing mercs and sabotaging their deals was a difficult, time consuming job. Only his strong sense of justice had kept him going for so long, still maintaining a hopeless struggle in his try to eliminate as many mercenary bands as possible.

His brave deeds were duly noted throughout the whole station; the telltales of his selfless struggle were spreading like wildfires among the lower classes, stirring up hopes of a better life and less crime. Of less murder… less of just everything.

And so, the suppressed, the weak and the surviving victims nicknamed him "Archangel" – desperately hoping for help and support from their anonymous avenger.

But then, the three gangs he had sworn to eradicate first negotiated peace among each other and united – and destroying Archangel was their top priority.

-----

They had teamed up a week ago, but even the combined force of the three biggest mercenary gangs wasn't able to wipe out their mysterious enemy. And so they started hiring some free muscle to fill and strengthen their thinned-out ranks again…

That had happened just recently although the turian suspected that they would make their next move real soon.

He felt it in his guts, and his instincts were seldom wrong...

-----

This evening, he was overly tense and alert. The former C-Sec officer was awake for more than two days in a row now. Something was about to happen and it was vital for him to be up to date. His life could depend on the information he gathered right now, here, in this louche night club…

Garrus suppressed the urge to rub his forehead. The sleep deprival made his head pounding like a drum and the hammering beat of the music worsened his headache to a point that he actually felt sick.

He took a brace and straightened some up. Examining his surrounding again, he got aware of staring looks and heads being turned in his direction from the corner of his eye. His attention focused on a group of batarians to his right. The four-eyed creatures were constantly looking at him while talking with each other before they concentrated on their drinks again.

He watched them for a while before returning his attention to his own glass in front of him and took another tiny sip.

'_Either those batarians noticed something odd about me or I'm looking real worse for wear,_' he thought.

Garrus still felt tense and unwell, furtively clenching and unclenching his three-fingered hand below the table before running his other, uncovered palm along the silvery-grey cartilage plates covering his face, fingers gently moving over the blue markings on his cheeks and flat nostrils in what seemed to be a thoughtful gesture.

He noticed the weak tremor in his moving hand before he placed it down on the table again, clasping his drink with all six fingers. They were slightly shaking, his blunt, short claws clicking against the glass - the first, unmistakable signs that his body was running high on adrenaline for quite too long meanwhile.

Long years of training in the military and as a Citadel officer still kept him up and running, making it impossible for him to let his guard down – even now. Although he had to admit that he already started to make mistakes. His senses were getting dull and he was… missing things now and then… tuning out for seconds every so often. In a life threatening situation however, those small lacks of concentration could be his certain death.

His beak-like head jerked up when someone moved closer, crossing the further thinning free space between the next bar and his table in the dark corner with deliberate steps. He sat back and watched the approaching woman while checking the hidden gun below his jacket at the same time.

The woman was a semi-nude asari. One of the dancers.

She smiled. "You like some company, hot shot?"

Garrus studied the markings on her light-blue scalp for a moment. When he recognized her as Male'na, his secret contact and undercover-informant here at Afterlife, he simply nodded and loosened his grip around the heavy pistol again.

She leant forward the moment the tall turian visibly started to relax, resting both her hands on the tabletop next to his drink. "What about some entertainment? Just for you, tonight?"

His mandibles twitched before he inclined his head in mute approval, switching from his role as a bored observer to a man looking forward to some female companionship.

Male'na climbed on top of the table with a lithe motion.

She straightened up in front of him, flashing him a teasing glance and started to move. The asari slipped smoothly into her role as the experienced seducer while her eyes constantly scanned the noisy room, looking around with partly lowered lids. Her face was relaxed and showed a faint, content smile, never revealing the fact that her mind and eyes were fully alert all the time.

She was a prime example of an asari's many talents. She perfectly played her part without raising any doubts about her professionalism. No one would have guessed that she wasn't a dancer at all but a spy collecting information about Aria and the gangs, selling Intel to the highest bidder.

And right now, the highest bidder was Garrus…

The turian was content to simply sit back and to watch her dancing while his mind was now busy with the _when and how_ of their actual exchange of money and information tonight.

It wasn't the first time for him watching her; performing seemingly solely for him. He'd become something like one of Afterlife's more recent patrons with Male'na as his favorite dancer.

Garrus still remembered how awkward he had felt around her at their first meeting. Awkward and a bit uncomfortable too, because she moved so very close in front of him… close enough that he had been able to smell her… all woman… and somehow disturbingly … tempting…

Inter-species attraction and sexual interest in any races aside from turians had been foreign to him. He needed some time to get over his inner discomfort. Unnecessarily complicating his act as a bored barfly and possibly raising suspicions wasn't an option, though. He pulled himself together and forced his inhibitions away, finally fully concentrating on Male'nas table dance: He simply needed to watch her closely to successfully convey the impression of a random frequenter.

But, to his surprise, Garrus wasn't only adapting to the unusual situation. He caught himself being… very intrigued with her flexibility. The way her body moved, swayed and bend.

She was slim and supple, always dancing so sexy to the music, enticing him…

It took only a couple of their meetings – right at his booth in Afterlife – and he was already fully ensnared by her sensuality. Forgotten were his former inhibitions and the slight disconcertment he had experienced. Her erotic table dance was something he furtively looked forward to in no time.

Even if he played down his growing fascination and strived to maintain the proverbial turian starchiness and indifference, he wasn't able to fool Male'na – or his body. Her dancing left him almost squirming in his seat in the end. He was aroused by her lithe frame's silent promises and was barely able to conceal his excitement; that he wasn't any longer just pretending to watch her performance.

And finally, one night, he simply couldn't hide his inner turmoil and his desires any more... His gaze revealed his sexual appetite and, naturally, the former C-Sec officer was sporting a very visible erection, too…

That was the night their business-like meetings escalated for the first time…

When Male'na caught sight of his bulging crotch, the straining shaft barely restrained by his trousers, her smile had changed, becoming almost predatory and somewhat aroused, too. She had teased him openly then, watching the turians sparse mimic closely. His lust became more and more evident – together with his erotically throbbing manhood.

The asari had tormented him at that time, not only performing her most erotic dance just for him but ruthlessly turning him on, too. Her private little show in his sheltered, small booth had almost turned to lascivious poses… obviously waiting for him to lose control. Or to simply burst his pants. Whatever would have had happened first.

She wasn't a cruel prick teaser though. Her dampening panty line revealed her own desires while constantly staring at her male opposite with lusty eyes… glancing down to his crotch and up into his face in turns.

Garrus had tightened his grasp around the armrests, following her every move with glittering eyes and noticeable dilated pupils. His heart was pounding madly up his throat; his tongue was already slightly swollen and sex-thickened. Nostrils flaring with each quickened breath he took, he felt a steady, horny pulse between his thighs while he was still struggling with his fully awakened sex drive and the desperate need to calm down again.

…Until he surrendered with a choked, hoarse moan…

One of his three-fingered, unsteady hands moved along his belly, twisting and pulling at the long hem partly covering his crotch. Without leaving his attention from the asari's now flushed face, he'd lifted his tunic a little, showing her the full extent of his lust: a noticeable curved and exotically rigged, bumpy erection and how his throbbing length fiercely strained the garment.

His shaft was visibly bulging and bloating under her lustful scrutiny and – to Male'nas utter surprise and arousal – the turians further engorging member released a small gush of pre-coital fluids… forming a quickly spreading, rather damp spot in his tight fitting pants.

That had been her undoing…

She had almost jumped off the table, dragging him wordlessly along and upstairs until they disappeared in one of the soundproof rooms; both of them panting madly and so horny they were still partly dressed when he penetrated her.

…Right there, in the small space between door and bed…

The asari clung to him with arms and legs, clawing at his scaled back while he pumped her in an almost crazed, rutting haze.

Garrus had been too aroused to worry about his genuine physiology. Turians were based on dextro amino acids which left them incompatible with almost all other known races in the galaxy. His brain had been too foggy with lust to consider the possibility of any complications though. The only thing he was able to think of or to care about was his maddening urge for release.

He took her rough and hard, still pounding into her when he reached his first climax within moments, only stopping briefly to savior the lustful sensation before he had continued. Over and over…

When he finally came to his senses, sated and totally spent, he became terrified and worried. Worried that he'd hurt or offended her with his quite beastly assault, or that she was suffering from an allergic shock herself, maybe gruesomely dying beneath his thrusting body and without him noticing her death fight at all!

The turian had stared into her half closed, unfocused eyes in utter horror – until Male'na blinked slowly and her slack features formed a small, leering smirk.

"I **knew** that you're hot blooded. Right from the first moment I saw you. But **THAT **was awesome." Her tongue was already heavy with tiredness and Garrus rolled down from her.

She lolled on the carpet next to him, almost purring in her sated afterglow, drifting off to sleep only moments later. He, on the other hand, was still a little numb with fright, clueless if he should be chuckling with relief or merely shaking his head in a bewildered daze.

And now, two weeks later, he still remembered every one of their more private, intimate encounters in detail – and she obviously remembered them just as well:

He noticed the expectant look in her eyes. He severely lacked sleep and was so wrought-up with inner tension her sensual dance wasn't able to tease him tonight.

The stroboscopic light flickering in the rhythm of the hammering music accentuated her feminine frame, creating discolored shadows and bright illuminations along her bending and arching body – just like always. This time, however, the erratic light beams strained his tired mind and he had trouble to stay alert.

Garrus cocked his head a little, staring at her in his feeble try to seem less exhausted than he actually was. He wasn't focusing on her face though. He never focused on her face; he just gazed at Male'nas midriff… her small breasts… her spread thighs… how the tiny slip slightly cut between her labia, forming the outline of a very feminine looking crotch… a crotch he had thoroughly explored, tasted, touched, fucked and filled with his seed more often than he could count.

The lightshow distracted and disorientated him immensely this night. He blinked with dry, burning eyes, striving to remain focused. Staying awake for two days in a row took his toll – even on a turian. He had issues to keep his gaze and mind alert; his senses threatened to slip further away, escaping his mental control.

The blue skinned female seemed eerily pale for seconds and then totally dark again in the flickering light. Garrus looked up into her face when the quickly changing, multicolored laser beams started to make him dizzy. The asari's tentacle-like head jerked and rolled in the rhythm of her sensual dance and suddenly – right in front of his eyes – her scalp seemed to dissolve, turning into shoulder long, silken locks, framing an all too familiar, female face. …A face he now only saw in his dreams for the last two years…

Male'nas lips formed a suggestive smile. He glanced at her mouth. It wasn't the smile of blue lips he saw: the light beams now switched to orange and red, and he believed her to be pouting with full, pink colored lips… framed by very rosy, human-looking skin – if only for a mere second. He blinked quickly and jerked inwardly, gazing up to her with wide open eyes before he had his wits together again.

Concerned with the brief hallucinations, he started to fidget in his seat and only wished this meeting to be already over.

The asari stopped her performance when she noticed his slight unrest. Misinterpreting his growing unease as the first signs of beginning arousal, she leant forward, invading his private space. "We could continue this … elsewhere," she suggested and moved even closer, stroking a thin finger along his sharp, angular features.

Her eyes darted around the club before she held his gaze again, finally bridging the last distance separating their faces. "I can't talk here," she hissed next to his cheek. "Let's go upstairs."

He nodded, tilting his head some as if to encourage her flirtations. She smiled while still checking her surroundings watchfully, running her fingers along his silvery-grey fringe. Garrus glanced around as well, moving a single claw slowly down her collarbone – he was merely acting out his role this time, trying to fool any possible observers with their behavior.

"I have urgent news…" she mumbled right into his reptilian ear before brushing the side of his mandible with her lips.

He nodded again and made an unmistakable, inviting gesture while she slipped off the table and took his hand, dragging him through the dancing crowd and upstairs.

The former C-Sec officer never let his guard down, still acting within the scope of a well-performed role by now. If someone was indeed watching them, he merely was a random turian interested in a willing asari, both of them seemingly eager to spend some hours together, visibly flirting with gestures and touches on their way up.

-----

As soon as the door to the soundproof room hissed shut behind them, the asari secured the lock with her Omni tool and turned round to him.

"The mercs are hiring big time," she said quietly and sternly, abruptly dropping her act as the seducer and dancer.

He crossed the room and sat down on the bed to hide his fatigue and his slightly wobbly, unsteady legs just as well. "How many have they got?"

"Maybe fifty to eighty men. They're heading out soon."

"When?"

"Tomorrow night, I think. Or the night after tomorrow. They'll be coming in waves, storming Archangel's base."

He sighed quietly. So the waiting was finally over. "And where?"

"From what Jaroth said, they're going to move right over the bridge, attacking Archangel frontally," she leant against a small cabinet next to the king-size bed, folding slim arms in front of her tiny bosom. "They want to nail him for good, this time... The gangs have something up their sleeves. Tarak is fixing the gunship and Germ bought a shipment of heavy mechs."

"So the freelancers are just a diversion... possibly for a simultaneous stealth attack," he mused, speaking low. "I thought as much."

Male'na shrugged. "I really can't say more. It was difficult enough to find out what they plan without giving myself away."

He nodded and fumbled with his jacket until he grasped his Omni tool, transferring 300 credits to her account. "Thanks for the Intel, Male'na."

"You're going to help Archangel, don't you?"

He refused to answer. Instead, he gave her a dark glare and closed his mandibles, causing his slim, spiked head to look more raptor-like than ever before.

The asari merely blinked at his silent warning, carefully keeping her expression blank. When she spoke again, her voice was flat but soft.

"I really hope that you'll do. Not many people are brave enough to start a war with the gangs just like he did." She studied his loosening expression and relaxing posture for a long second. He wasn't just relaxing… he definitely looked odd; bone-weary and distracted. "…You look terrible…" she whispered.

"I'm just tired," he replied just as quiet before he scrambled to his feet again. "I should go."

-----

Garrus went back to his small base through the maze of underground tunnels, taking turns at the most unexpected moments to confuse any possible pursuers. He never took the same route twice. With the death warrant on his/Archangel's head, he simply couldn't be too careful.

The turian sighed with relief the moment he slammed the garage door shut. Staggering around the place, he activated a couple of proximity alerts and incineration mines before he virtually fell on this small cot – still fully clothed, dropping into a fatigued, death-like sleep mere moments later.

.oOo.

The former C-Sec officer woke with a start and, drawing his gun, his eyes darted through the room. The weapon hand followed every move of his head and every quick look; searching for any unwanted company before he allowed his body to relax and put the pistol down again.

Rubbing his face, he stood up with a groan and shook the grogginess from his bones.

He felt disorientated and couldn't tell if it was afternoon or deep in the night. The lights outside his hiding place were always on, giving no hint about a daily rhythm away. He had slept long. Maybe longer than he should, although he was still tired and felt exhausted.

Changing the crumpled clothes with his infamous armor, he suddenly stopped, one arm partly raised while securing the thick, airtight seals along his ribs with the other hand – and listened.

He stood like a statue for a moment before he snapped the seals shut, put on the marksmen visor and grasped his helmet. Moving silently and partly ducked, he went over to the open balcony and stopped behind the wall. Peering around the corner, he took hold of his Widow sniper rifle and looked through the scope, checking the perimeter.

He saw movement at the far end of the bridge. Lots of armored figures. Some Mechs. A couple of the Varren bloodhounds…

Garrus ducked low and ran back through the room to collect some of his other weapons and snapped them into the holders at his suit. Grasping the heavy bag with thermal clips, he took his position close to the open balcony again. Placing the bulging satchel right next to his feet, the turian quickly loaded all his weapons.

He had been utterly nervous and wrought-up before, but now, with the attack only minutes away, he was calm and collected again. His hands moved fast and precise. He was wide awake now… his senses sharp and overly alert. Garrus scanned the room one last time before he turned around to face the bridge, raising his heavily modified Widow, ready to fight.

Even if the mercs threw half of Omega at him, he was determined to live and tell about it…

-----

Fending off the assault went better than he'd expected. The bridge was a natural bottleneck, funneling all attackers right into scope. Archangel merely had to point his gun and shoot.

The easiness with which he gunned the freelancers down raised his suspicions. They stormed up the ramp and vaulted over obstacles, running right into his suppressing fire like mindless zombies. Or cattle.

He ducked behind the wall again and quickly scanned the building with his Omni tool. Red dots moved closer from the backside just as well, virtually crawling along the translucent, holographic miniature-screen on his wrist.

"They're moving in through the underground from the other side," he whispered. "Damn. Seems as if the mines will indeed come in handy today…"

Garrus switched off the accustic alarm mere moments before the shrill wail of the proximity sensors would be able to alert his attackers just as well. He wanted them to be running blind into his trap, hopefully taking out some of their comrades just as well the moment the incinerate charges would go off and set them on fire.

Right then, a couple of small explosions rocked the ground under his feet.

A grim smile tugged at his lips.

A second wave came over the bridge. Checking the building one last time with the Omni tool, the turian then peered through his scope again, scanning the outside of his small base…

Three of the freelancers had stayed some behind and suddenly attacked the proceeding squad right in front of them, shooting the unsuspecting men in the back or hurling them through the air with quick, well placed bursts of biotic powers.

Garrus scrutinized the strange trio with growing alertness. Something was definitely odd about them. They showed the telltale signs of military behavior; they were moving very fast and acted as a team.

The trio ran from cover to cover and only appeared for seconds from behind crates or around edges to make quick work of their "comrades" in front, taking some pressure off Archangel with their attacks.

They weren't another group of free-time wannabe's like all the other freelancers, those three showed the unmistakable behavior of trained, battle-hardened soldiers.

Garrus wasn't sure if they were really "friends" and here to help him. He rather suspected them to be extremely clever and cunning foes – coldblooded enough to kill their own men to fool Archangel in their try to get in closer than anyone else before.

The turian took great care to fully stay out of their sight before he examined them again…

The trio was indeed odd and totally out of place - for Omegas standards:

A dark skinned, massively build human male on the right, his skin crackling with blue charges. He was a powerful biotic. Next to him was a thin salarian in bright white battle armor, wielding a big, heavy gun that was almost too big for his slender fists. And, at least, a blonde, female human with an Alliance assault rifle, moving slightly in front of her team. She had to be their 'leader'...

Her fluid moves were strangely familiar and brought back old memories… The way she ducked and turned, pointing with her hand quickly left and right, shouting orders. How she held the butt of her rifle at the hip before she whirled around again, jerking up her weapon and diving headlong into cover, firing quick bursts at the same time…

There was definitely something VERY familiar about her…

The turian zoomed in on her face…

…and his finger, already slowly squeezing the trigger, froze…

Garrus stared through his sniper scope, watching her every move… the shoulder long hair flying around her face the colors of liquid gold and honey…

He straightened up when the scope started to tremble and dance, his hands suddenly shaking. He just stood there, totally oblivious of the still ongoing attack around him before a stray shot grazed his shields and caused him to jerk back behind the wall again.

"That… can't be true," he whispered. "I must be hallucinating again…"

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. He still saw the woman in his mind. How she sprinted forward, taking down enemies with precise shots. …The hard, quick coming staccato's of her weapon mingling with agonized screams… He could even hear her from down below… this recognizable voice… yelling orders to her team mates.

Garrus swallowed and took a deep breath.

The moment he swirled around and aimed at the bridge again, the trio was gone. Only dead, crumpled up bodies marked their destructive path up into his base like some kind of bizarre crumbs of bread...

Heavy footsteps tromped up the stairs and along the corridor only moments later, stopping in front of the closed door in his back.

If the former C-Sec officer would have had hair or even fur, his hackles would be raising now.

The door was bypassed in seconds and hissed open.

"Archangel?!" a female voice barked.

An intense prickling ran down his spine, and his skin tingled.

He quietly raised his hand and the trio behind him waited – more or less patiently. He had spotted someone; a single freelancer, glancing around a pillar ever again until he moved his bald head right into the turians line of fire.

A clean shot took care of him, and Garrus took off his helmet, facing his 'visitors' next.

His attention solely focused on the small woman in front and completely ignored her two companions in the background. Garrus only had eyes for the blonde female right now, intensely studying her features.

Her face showed a couple of strangely glowing, thin scars along her jaw and hairline. Aside from that, she was her old self... Brown, big eyes. Full, soft lips drawn into a very tomboyish little grin now. The same, tiny freckles around her small nose…

His legs felt like jelly at once and he had to sit down, being barely able to keep his voice in check, striving to control the light, emotional tremor the moment he spoke.

"Shepard," he rasped, causing the flanging effect of his voice to stand out even more. "I thought you were dead…"

Her face lit up the very second he addressed her, and she stepped forward with widely opening arms as if she wanted to embrace him.

"Garrus!" The same, so very familiar voice… "What are you doing here?!"

He answered her warm welcome with slightly spreading mandibles; the turian version of a friendly smile.

She suddenly took her arms down again; folding them in front of her chest and stepped a little back. How she raised her shoulders and hemmed while shirking from his gaze with a lopsided, awkward smirk gave her emotions away. She was obviously embarrassed about almost rushing forward and hugging her former friend and team member.

The turian suppressed his sudden urge to chuckle in good-will at her reaction and tried to brush off his own feelings. The relief he felt. The gratitude to whoever had kept her alive against all odds.

His curiosity about Wynne's miraculous survival could wait though. They had to take down some merc gangs at first………………

.oOo.

Over the next weeks and months, Wynne Shepard was re-building her team. They traveled back and forth through the whole galaxy, picking up new crew members while following even the tiniest clue and hint in their try to take down the newest threat for humanity – and all other sentient races - just as well: the Collectors.

Garrus had a hard time to concentrate on his own job aboard the new Normandy this time. That they had lost their charismatic leader two years ago still put a strain on him. He had watched her getting spaced and dying when the first Normandy was attacked and destroyed by a sudden Collector attack.

Even if he was highly suspicious about Cerberus, the infamous 'terror-group', he was grateful towards the Illusive Man for bringing Shepard back.

…But it wasn't just relief and gratitude he experienced...

The tall turian now felt himself being strangely pulled towards her. He had always liked her although he had never acted on his feelings. The situation they found themselves in now was just as grave as the last time – with them being the only people to save the galaxy. However, something was definitely different…

And it wasn't Shepard who had changed but himself…

He was aware of looking up and turning around every time he heard steps behind his back… his heart suddenly pounding… facing whoever moved along the main aisle and coming closer. And when it was indeed Commander Shepard he caught a glimpse of, his eyes followed her through the whole corridor until she disappeared behind a closing door.

Should she indeed visit him in the main battery, he quickly swirled round to his console again, staring down to the holographic interface with unfocused eyes. Blinking. His three-fingered hands resting on the cold metal. His back was rigid, his head slightly bent as if he was indeed busy with his task although he just stood there… Like being frozen…

And the moment he caught a hint of her smell behind his back, his flat nostrils were flaring wide to catch her scent. He felt strangely helpless in her presence at once. Awkward. Stumbling over his suddenly clumsy tongue. He had never made a fool of himself before, but with Wynne, he was afraid to babble like a raving idiot and tried to keep his mouth shut – against the suffocating urge that forced him to talk with her; and almost against his better judgment or will.

The blonde woman never seemed to mind though. She enjoyed his company and visited him quite regularly, spending a great deal of her free time with him, talking or simply listening to his raspy, turian voice. A voice like dark honey that left her almost shivering and curling her toes with pleasure every time he spoke…

Garrus noticed her bright eyes and the way she looked at him. Shepard wasn't just happy to have an old friend around and as a part of her team again. There was definitely more going on with her.

Her smiles gave her feelings away. Her glances… her sudden desire to be nearby, looking for him ever so often. Baffled and slightly intimidated with her obvious attachment to him, he did his best to remain a bit distanced and to keep their relation friendly if strictly professional. Not because he disliked the idea of a human female and a turian male becoming very close friends. Just because he still remembered the raw, devastating pain he had felt when she died…

The turian grimaced with twitching mandibles.

Even after two years, he still tried to forget the sight of her fragile, small body in front of that cold, icy-white planet below; how she had been hurled through the deadly vacuum by the final explosions ripping the Normandy apart, her legs still kicking, body arching and cringing… clutching her damaged mask, trying to stall the visible whizz of breathing air escaping through the cracks in her helmet into space.

He still woke up at night with a start and troubled by nightmares, haunted by his memories… How he had been forced to helplessly watch her die while he had been trapped inside a rescue capsule, unable to be at her side. Unable to help her. To save her.

And, as if he wanted to make amends for his failure so long ago, he now insisted to be part of the shore party every time. She was his commanding officer, but he still felt responsible for her – and her well-being. And that had been the first thing he said to her aboard the new Normandy'; that he always wanted to be on the team. No matter if they would be plunging into the scorching-hot storms of a brown dwarf to hunt down more Collectors or if they would search through tons of rubble on an asteroid for needed resources.

- Part Two: Mordin -

The salarian professor noticed quite earlier than everyone else what was going on… He was mostly part of the shore party, too, next to the turian, Garrus Vakarian.

As a very short-lived species and gifted with a photographic memory, Mordin Solus never spent too much time with trivialities. He was a brilliant scientist and – as it was common for his species – he was a very quick talker; formulating his sentences often strangely clipped and strictly focused on the important things he wanted to say… rattling everything down like gunfire and without so much as taking a breath it seemed.

He was part of the team right from the beginning and even earlier than Garrus, if only by a couple of hours. He never wasted a thought on inter-species attraction himself but quickly noticed a strange closeness between Commander Shepard and the turian officer.

The thin salarian brushed it off as simple familiarity at first, though. The Commander and Garrus were old friends. Both of them took down the rogue Spectre Saren and his AI-controlled Reaper-flagship, Sovereign; saving the galaxy from a devastating enemy on their way.

Now, they were saving the galaxy again, hunting down the Collectors; the Reaper's new pawns in destroying and harvesting all known, sentient life forms…

The professor was a VERY productive team member, constantly running tests and analyzing everything they brought aboard, doing a major part in their struggle against the overly mighty Collectors and their technology.

But even while being occupied with the most important mission of his life and a very responsible work, it left him with enough spare time to notice and to understand the subtle changes around him:

It already happened on one of their quite early missions that he started to observe… things. Mordin always had a keen eye and became quickly aware of strategic advances, the possible threat of being killed or the danger of running blindly into ambushes.

So it was only natural for him to notice the turians behavior towards his Commander just as quick, too. The way he always stayed close to her. Very close, indeed. He wasn't just her self-proclaimed 'bodyguard'... He dragged her down and out of the line of fire ever so often. He was always the first to cover her against enemy fire – sometimes with his own body… Taking the hits for her, straining his shields and kinetic barriers just to make sure that she remained unharmed.

He was always there.

Right next to her.

'_Hmm. Interesting. Turian displays great care. Maybe driven by guilt and survivor-syndrome. No. No. Not correct,__'_ the professor mused, glimpsing at Shepard and Garrus while all three of them cowered behind a big rock formation, keeping their heads down; waiting for a break in enemy fire to attack on their own.

The human woman and her turian companion squatted on the ground, maybe a yard away from Mordin… their bodies so close to each other their armors were touching and scraping along one another's shoulder and upper arm… sticking their heads together, shouting various strategies at each other over the deafening noise of gunfire and enraged screaming foes around them.

Suddenly, Shepard lifted her head over the edge of their natural cover and right into enemy fire. Garrus almost jumped up with a visible snarl, placing his hand right on top of her scalp and pressed her down again, talking very quickly now. Even his sparse mimic couldn't conceal that he was scolding her for the risky move.

She just looked at him before she patted his upper arm, and the turians expression relaxed at once. He held her gaze overly long, listening to what she said, finally nodding. She patted his arm again and he cocked his head, a mute question in his eyes.

Shepard waved her hand about, her voice almost drowned out by the enemies gunshots and the one or other small, thundering crackle of used biotics from the other end of the small cavern. Garrus listened closely, nodded again and suddenly leaned forward. His forehead almost touched hers before he straightened up, vaulted over the barricade and ran forward, shooting and yelling like a berserk, clearing a path for her through the enemy lines.

'_Very interesting indeed. __Garrus shows clear signs of overly protective behavior. And forehead touching only common among bond-mates. Hints at strong emotional connection. Fascinating. Turian and human genetically not compatible. Will never have offsprings. Wonder if they know.'_

With a shrug and a VERY curious look, the salarian jumped up too and ran after them.

-----

Mordin started to keep an eye on his team members, and the longer he observed them the broader grew his smile. He preferred to stay some behind now, allowing them some time alone and, from what he witnessed, they were indeed in need of some privacy...

The salarian often secured the entrance to an empty cave, dig site or a desolated laboratory, allowing Shepard and Garrus to rummage through the remains, various crates and any possible vital information they may find on their own.

To the professor's utter surprise, his other two team members kept their attitude strictly professional when on a mission. They never differed from their task and never thought about taking advantage of the situation when they were left alone...

Therefore, Dr. Solus doubted that they were already aware of their feelings… the blossoming romance he witnessed.

Commander Shepard and Officer Vakarian seemed totally oblivious of their growing fondness for each other. Still, the doctor couldn't help but notice Wynne's slightly flushed face and her bright, shiny eyes when they came back. Even without valuable clues to aid their immense task – she was always jivey with the turian at her side. And Garrus' blue eyes held a vibrant gleam on their return, being slightly winded with excitement while trying to sound casual and at ease.

A content, secret smile tugged at Mordin's thin lips whenever they returned to the Normandy as of late. Shepard and Garrus always sat next to one another while the salarian doctor took the opposite seat. The woman and her turian friend had the habit of slightly leaning towards each other for quite some time now, talking quietly. And when they didn't spoke and one of them looked out of the window to watch their ascent into the sky, the other one had his/her eyes solely focused on the friend nearby.

And quite recently, when they left the krogan home world, Tuchanka, Mordin was overly aware of the erotic tension between Wynne and Garrus… the emotions bottling up between them.

The salarian blinked rapidly with his huge, slanted eyes when the turians big hand suddenly jerked a little and left his leg – just to reach for the woman's small fist on their shared armrest.

He almost touched Wynne's slim fingers; his glove-covered, strong hand hovered over hers for a second or two… before he took his arm away again. Garrus had a passionate fire in his eyes now, still he wasn't ready to openly show or to admit his feelings… not to mention the longing he felt for his human Commander.

'_I need to come up with something to help. Hate to interrupt their romantic ritual. But timid foreplay could go on forever at worst. Simply not enough time. The mission is almost done. Never know if we survive. Or if __**anyone**__ of us survives. Not important right now but their feelings are. Yes. Must help with human-turian relationship. Either to full romance or to utter disaster. Still have to try,' _he thought and nodded quietly.

Shepard and Vakarian really needed his help, and his hyper-active brain already started to plot and plan the easiest way to bring them together…

- Part Three: Wynne –

Commander Shepard was still chuckling a little over her last conversation with the former C-Sec officer. Sitting at the desk in her quarters, she rested the chin in her palm while she was more busy playing with the data pad instead of reading it.

'_You know me. I always savor the last shot before popping the heat sink…'_ the turians calm voice still echoed in her mind. After a moment, the tall creature had almost cringed and hemmed. _'Wait! That metaphor just went somewhere horrible,'_ he said, still without so much as batting an eye while Wynne had had a hard time to keep her face straight when she actually wanted to grin like a loon.

Well, she was grinning NOW.

Garrus' dry, close-to-being-utterly-cynical comments always made her day...

He was a little awkward around her – since he knew about her interest in his person though. He wasn't chest-pounding in any way or pretending to be real cool or witty. He just wanted to be natural and himself, although he tried a little too hard and too much; ending up with strange and a little weird comments more often than not.

That was something that left him even more embarrassed than she was secretly amused about his inadvertently funny slips. Some things he said to her sounded utterly dirty and ambiguous – without him wanting to! And if Garrus would have the ability to blush like a human… his face would be a VERY dark blue every time.

She put the data pad away and giggled again. "Oh, Garrus," she shook her head with a small, fond smile. "You're such a sweet guy. I never thought that you would be so very nervous though. Maybe I can come up with something to make you relax and—"

The click and beep of the ships intercom made her jump.

"Yes, what's the matter?" she asked the very second her forefinger pressed the small button.

"Commander, do you have a minute? I have some important things that needs to be discussed. Preferably now," the voice of Mordin Solus filled her cabin.

"I'm on my way, professor."

"Good. Very good. It won't take long. See you in the tech lab, then."

With a faint crackle, the connection was interrupted.

She pushed the data pad away and got up. "Alright, let's see what the doctor wants…"

-----

Shepard took the ships elevator to Level 2 and turned right, entering Mordin's lab right behind the small alcove. The earthy brown and white colored salarian never looked up. His thin fingers were still feeding data into his console.

"Alright, doc, here I am," Wynne said.

"Excellent," Mordin continued to write.

The woman waited, hands behind her back, until he had finished his report.

He looked up and quickly emerged from behind his cluttered desk, rattling the test tubes and small boxes with collected tissue samples when his bony thigh bumped against the corner of the table.

"Would have called you earlier. Subject matter actually calls for tact." He gave a frustrated snort. "Not sure if I will succeed though." He turned away from her and paced the center aisle of his lab up and down.

Wynne Shepard merely watched him and waited until the salarian ended his agitated ramble and finally stopped in front of her.

"Relax, Mordin. You won't rub me the wrong way."

He pulled up his thin shoulders and looked her right in the eye, finally nodding curtly. "Fine. Prefer it that way anyway. Need to discuss something. Private matters. Medical business, too. Stress relief is important for crew members and also leads to other emotions. To better understanding. Friendship. Or more. Emotional stress through strong affection needs to be taken care of just as well. Matter just as important as coping with aggression or mortal fear."

She raised a brow. "Spill it, doc. What do you want to say?"

Although she tried to leave the impression of poise and calmness behind, her heart was beating faster with a mixture of anticipation, nervousness – and a bit of dread, too. Whatever Mordin wanted to talk about, she wasn't sure if she would truly like his 'speech'.

He waved a thin, three-fingered hand through the air. "As I said. Stress relief is important. Humans and turians deal with stress on different levels. Humans talk, mostly. Turians fight, mostly. Romantic behavior is more similar though. Flirting. Wooing. Finally admittance of mutual affection. Maybe love. Which leads to sexual intercourse and forming of even stronger, emotional bonds…"

His brown flecked, white-ish face suddenly darkened a nuance and blushed with a noticeable green tinge. He blinked and hemmed a little.

"Turian physiology different than humans. Skin much thicker, partly covered with cartilage scales. Sometimes mating for hours; warn of chafing. Turian love bites risky. Needle-sharp teeth and extremely strong jaw musculature. Recommend to be cautious, males tend to bite in throws of, erm, intense passion."

Shepard felt her face growing hot and flushing a very bright pink. She swallowed noisily.

Mordin started pacing again. "Don't want to lecture. Simply need to know facts. Turian based on dextro-DNA, incompatible with every other DNA – aside from quarians. Could cause severe allergic reaction at worst. Life threatening conditions possible when ingesting greater amounts of body fluids or coital secretions – namely blood, saliva, urine or semen. Allergic reaction to oral absorption commonly known as anaphylactic shock. Rare, but possible. So, uh, try not to, erm, ingest."

The blonde woman was speechless.

"You're, ah… yanking me around, right?" she asked cautiously.

The salarian glanced at her in a mixture of honest protest and a bit of an acted complaint as well. "Shocking suggestion! Doctor-patient confidentially a sacred trust! Would never dream of mockery!"

Shepard cleared her throat. "Thanks, doctor. I care about Garrus. I'll be careful, but…"

A wry smile pulled at her opposite's lips. "No need to explain. Hormones. Affection. Both stimuli for more difficult if rewarding inter-species relations. If wanted, of course."

He raised his arm and the Omni tool flared to life. He tipped away with quick fingers. "I'm forwarding oils and ointments to your quarters. Perfect for reducing discomfort. Good as foreplay, too and to create the right mood."

When he faced her again, he moved over to his desk and took a couple of small data disks from a hidden drawer. "Here. Could be important. Should be studied and memorized."

She took the small package from his slim hand. "What is that?" she asked and flipped through the iridescent, tiny silver disks.

"Some educational material." He waved his fingers through the air again. "Collection of diagrams. Thorough explanations of turian physiology. Erogenous zones. Sex positions comfortable for both species. Explanations of male reproductive organs and, *cough* necessary stimuli and handling of said organs."

He paused and blinked several times. "Originally thought of uploading data to EDI. Wanted to prevent discomfort or embarrassment though. Other crewmembers have access to ship AI as well. Jack. Miss Lawson. Mr. Taylor. Maybe others, too. Informations could be discovered. Not safe."

Shepard squeezed his forearm. "Thank you, Mordin. I'll have a look at them." She slightly waved her hand with the half a dozen tiny disks to substantiate the seriousness of her statement.

"Good." A broad, content grin almost split the lower part of his elongated, slim face in half. "Will be here if you need me. Enjoy yourself while possible, Shepard. And don't forget to memorize the data."

Mordin returned to his work at once and Wynne left the lab, heading back to her cabin.

Deeply buried in thought, she almost bumped into a tall, broad shouldered silhouette when the elevator doors opened and felt the quick grasp at her upper arms, steadying her swaying posture some.

"Sorry, Shepard. I didn't see you coming."

"No worries, Garrus, I'm fine," she smiled at him and he replied with a small nod and slightly opening mandibles.

Their eye contact was a bit longer than necessary and she pulled herself together, entering the lift while the turian started moving again, heading to the right and disappearing behind the alcove diverting the main bridge from the armory and the laboratory just as well.

Before the elevator doors swooshed shut, she heard another door hissing open and the salarians bright, cheerful voice piped up: "Ah, Officer Vakarian, come in. Need to discuss some very important matters."

-----

The Commander retreated to her cabin, sat down at her desk and picked up the data pad…

…An hour later, she put the pad down again and rubbed her tired face. What Mordin had said constantly ran in her mind. Turning round on the chair, she looked over to the small table in front of the leather sofa.

Shepard got up and moved over to the small, portable computer on the other side of the partly translucent wall and placed it on the upholstery, together with the data disks the professor had given to her.

After a quick shower and with a bit of hesitation, she merely slipped into her bathrobe and sat down on the sofa, folding both legs beneath her body. With a mixture of curiosity and nervousness, she flipped a tiny disk into the computer.

A holographic menu fired up. She studied the interactive chapters for a moment and randomly picked one…

.oOo.

Garrus glanced at the small disks in his hand before he placed them on his bed. Unsure about what he should do, he finally decided to have a look at the files as soon as possible. He wasn't sure about the content but suspected the professors 'educational material' to be a boring recitation of medical lectures and a stimulating insight into human physiology just as well.

He still remembered the sudden thrill of anticipation and the hint of arousal he had felt when doctor Solus mentioned the 'handling and stimulation of a female human's genitalia'… and that he should be gentle with such a soft, easily bruising body.

Even if the vids or schematics would be just mundane descriptions and purely anatomic explanations – the mere chance to have a close look at a human's sex was quite erotic. And thinking of Wynne Shepard at the same time would definitely arouse him.

The turian took off his armor and stepped into the sonic shower, before he chooses to use water. He really craved the sensation of slick, wet hands on his skin, tonight…

------

Wynne watched chapter after chapter, surprised about how few she actually knew about the turian race. With each data disk, the topic gradually changed from pure educational input to the more erotic and sexual aspects of the turians.

The last disk provided the most content of all. And, to her astonishment, the index showed that only the first couple of vids had a voiceover. Shepard shrugged and flipped it into the slot just as well...

"Welcome to 'getting to know my mate' – the exciting, interactive guide for a successful and fulfilling human-turian relationship. This collection has a wide variety of examples for imitation and includes several stimulating suggestions. For adults of both species only," a pleasant female voice said.

Wynne shook her head and chuckled, believing to have misheard.

The VI interrupted her trains of thought: "This is… disk … seven of… seven. Please choose… topic or… start from the beginning."

The Commander skimmed through the various topics before she took her glass of water and simply pressed start.

------

An hour later, she had the glass in her still raised hand… still partly lifted to her mouth and forgotten; watching the flickering screen with widened eyes.

Swallowing with a lump in her throat, she looked at the naked male turian and how the camera moved up and down his body. She had expected another bunch of boring schematics and more, dry, winding text passages.

Instead, she was confronted with full color videos now - and with more close-ups of very naked skin than she was comfortable with.

Whoever had made the vids – those people weren't exactly shy or inhibited… She wasn't sure if those clips were truly meant as educational material. Some of them were rather erotic and had her swallowing ever again.

Shepard placed the glass finally down on the ground next to her and coughed a little. Just to watch those womanly fingers on-screen, moving slowly and caressing along the turians body made her squirming with excitement. And even if the skin colors were rather different, the nude, tall guy made her think of Garrus - in a very longing and sexy way…

She bit down on her bottom lip when the pleasant voice now explained her alien counterpart's abdominal anatomy:

"Because of the radiation on their home world, turians aren't just protected with a soft but very thick skin and even thicker scales. Their sexual organs are internal by both genders." Her fingers lightly stroked over wrinkled, leathery looking skin right between the turians legs before she started to rub his crotch… slow and gentle… and in a very close-up view.

At the same time, her voice droned on: "Usually, the penis will only emerge fully erect, and only when the male is ready for intercourse. Due to the rarity of other species wanting to perform oral sex – and the inability of female turians to do so – many males prefer to be stimulated through extensive licking or even sucking. To provoke not only the swiftly everting of a semi-erect member but to heighten their pleasure and arousal just as well. This is commonly regarded as a very intimate act and greatly strengthens the emotional bond between mates."

Shepard leant some forward and frowned in concentration when the slight caresses provoked a reaction. There was something… partly hidden under the woman's fingers. It looked like some kind of skin tube or sheath – sessiled to his abdomen instead of dangling freely like a human's penis - and the constant, gentle massage caused it to swell noticeable.

Wynne was very curious now and slipped closer to the computer, unconsciously nibbling and moistening her bottom lip at the display of slim fingers gently squeezing and rubbing the sheath.

The skin tube ended in a pair of protecting lips – or a quite fleshy slit. Wynne held her breath when said slit slowly opened and a moist looking, slim organ started to emerge. To her surprise, the penis was totally flaccid and hung down over the caressing hand.

It was long…

And light blue...

The shaft gradually grew in girth towards the sheath and ended in a surprisingly thin if oddly shaped, flattened glans. The turians member suddenly jerked and pulsed, erecting real quick and pointing upwards.

It grew bigger. MUCH bigger. The damp looking tool darkened to a very deep blue. The whole length of his now very rigid manhood throbbed erratically, visibly bloating with each twitching jerk. The thickened cock started to bulge even further, rippling intensely. The erectile tissue formed noticeable rims, ridges and little bumps.

It looked VERY stiff and big now. Wynne not only wanted to stroke and caress such an exotic looking mast; she wanted to lick and suck it just as well... And with blowjobs being such a highly treasured pleasure among his species, Garrus would truly enjoy the act.

…The mere thought of the nubby shaft penetrating her send a lecherous shiver down her spine. The rigged texture promised so much sexual delight. She would truly feel every single one of his rims the moment he entered her…

------

By sheer luck, the former C-Sec officer had picked the most interesting disk at first. He gazed at the computer screen with wide open eyes and slack mandibles before his utter surprise turned into intense lust.

He noticed the similarities between an asari and a human woman right away. Both had fleshy folds hiding the very sensitive inside. And both had a small, erecting nub just as well… the very core of their sexual lust and – when stimulated properly – this little nub would give them lots of pleasure and intense orgasms.

Garrus merely concentrated on the screen, looking on how the female spread her nether lips, caressing herself until the three-fingered hand of a male turian took over… skillfully demonstrating how to make her cum – even with big, clawed fingers… penetrating her with a digit from time to time, before he stroked her clitoris again, driving gentle circles around and over the highly sensitive tip…

…until Garrus grasped his lustfully pulsing shaft and started to masturbate.

He was massively turned on and silently thanked the salarian professor for his straightforwardness, providing such an arousing material for him to 'learn' from; perhaps without Mordin's intention to turn him on at all...

Salarians were totally indifferent about sex. Their queen hatched mostly unfertilized eggs… Therefore, the doctor probably only had noticed the educational value of the data disks he provided and not their pornographic character…

Garrus, on the other hand, was rather horny and stroked himself to the sexy display of a very wet, glistening and swollen human crotch… of fingers caressing her up-close while he eagerly fisted his length to the lecherous sight, striving to hold his orgasm back until he watched her come.

The noticeable gaping labia around her leaking entrance were a clear sign of her arousal; she was more than ready for penetration and arched her body into the slight pumping of a skilled finger, entering her now and then to prolong her pleasure… until he saw the jerking twitches of her orgasm; how her pussy pulsed erotically… and he sprayed his panting belly with a massive load of water-thin sperm.

He climaxed again with the lustful display of the same, voluptuous and big-breasted female squirming in her turian mate's arms, visibly enjoying his cock and the eager pumping of his loins…

…Garrus finally switched off the computer and had to take another shower…

------

Wynne Shepard watched up close how the slender, slightly moistened hand stimulated the alien's fully engorged manhood, moving gently up and down and around the base, her half-opened fingers tenderly massaging and stroking the fully exposed member from the triangular, flat tip and all the way down to the now intensely swollen sheath.

She leant back with another little moan, her eyes glued to the screen, eagerly watching the erotic spectacle. She panted with the faint, slick noises of the lustful handjob… the turians little, trembling groans; his flanging voice arousingly similar to Garrus'.

Wynne jerked her bathrobe open and quickly buried a hand between her legs. Slipping two fingers between her slick, hot folds, she started to rub eagerly up and down, stroking her swollen clit.

It was so… decadent to masturbate right now. The sight how the woman handled that hot, exotic cock was not very scientific – or educational - but highly arousing to watch and to get off to.

------

Garrus was still agitated and couldn't sleep, wandering up and down in his quarters and almost walking a trail into the metal plates before he pulled himself together.

Thinking of Commander Shepard when he watched the vids hadn't just heightened his lust. Intense heat flushes had wrecked his body, playing havoc with his feelings.

It wasn't his intention to disturb her so late at night, maybe disrupting her sleep. But if he wanted his inner turmoil to end, he had to see her – right now.

He put on a simple vest and a pair of trousers in quite a hurry before he left his quarters, moving through the silent ship barefoot and only partly dressed.

He was nervous when he approached the elevator, uncertain about how he should react if someone was still up at this time. His odd appearance would provoke curious looks for sure... The corridor and the tiny mess hall were empty though. Garrus breathed a sigh of relief. He quickly entered the elevator and waited until the doors opened again. His eyes now fell on a small niche with a single, closed entry; the "Commander's quarters".

Shepard didn't answer his call. When he stepped some forward in his try to listen for any noises, the door slid quietly open.

Garrus entered the dimly lit room after a second of wavering.

------

She squirmed in her seat and the leather sofa creaked loudly… She was panting and gasping, her body already arching and bending into the lustful stimulus of her hectically stroking fingertips.

Wynne never heard the silent "swoosh" of the door in her back…

She moaned quietly. The very damp squishing between her legs revealed her intense lust. Her attention fixated to the screen and what happened there, she never noticed how a tall figure entered her quarters…

Shepard's fitful panting drowned the faint scraping of two-toed claws on the metal floor…

She never noticed the outline of a slim, raptor-like head behind her… the spiky fringe of her late visitor… the glittering of avian eyes in the soft light, or the angular shape of his tall body… how he slowly emerged from the deep shadows at the entrance…

------

The turian had heard a muffled, female voice and saw slightly flickering light; coming partly from behind the wall that separated the entry from the Commanders more private area.

Slow and a bit hesitant, he moved around the corner…

…and stopped dead in his tracks.

Wynne half sat and half lay on the sofa. Her bathrobe had slipped open, showing soft skin and her very naked body. One slim hand fisted the hem of the terry cloth while her other hand was busy sliding up and down between her spread thighs.

His nostrils flared with the unfamiliar if musky scent of her arousal.

Garrus simply stood there; like rooted to the spot.

And watched her.

She moaned. The blonde hair fanned out over her shoulders and partly over the armrest; her gaze was focused on the small holo-display of her computer.

Shepard groaned. The noise mixed with the very wet and rather slick smacking of her fervently rubbed slit. "Aaahgodyeah," she moaned, her voice throaty with lust. "Jerk him off, yeah. Can't wait to see him shoot his load…"

Garrus now focused his attention on the screen, too…

…and right at the aroused, intensely swollen anatomy of a turian and how a human was busy with the lucky guy, stroking him to orgasm… while his pretty Commander masturbated to the sight.

The whole situation was a massive turn on, and quite awkward, too.

The former C-Sec officer knew that he should leave, preferably as quiet as he had entered.

He simply wasn't able to.

He just stood there, looking on…

He had fantasized about how Wynne would look like naked. He never expected her to be so very sexy. And that she was massively turned on by an alien cock didn't help either. Garrus felt his own libido – and his manhood - stirring at her sight again.

How she lay there… those slim legs spread open wide, eager fingers playing with her pink, surprisingly hairless sex… the small breasts bobbing and trembling with her self-pleasuring. The areolas slightly bulging on top of the well-shaped mounds; her nipples stiff, pointing upwards.

Wynne moaned and let go of her bathrobe, just to push two fingers right between her swollen folds, moving both fingers lustfully in and out of her slit. "Aaaahh!" she groaned. "Garrus."

A fiery-hot sensation of pure fright jolted through his whole body – until he understood that he wasn't discovered. She merely voiced her feelings. He closed his eyes and had to swallow with a bone-dry throat while another, if very lustful heat wave surged through all his limbs.

He couldn't tear his eyes away and slowly started to undress – like being trapped in some kind of trance.

He had said to her that he wanted to wait. But now, with her so hot, naked and so very willing… he simply couldn't control his desire any more.

She moved both fingers quickly in and out of her pussy. Her face was reddened and distorted. She panted loudly and groaned when the couple on-screen had some real and very wet sex in front of the camera now.

Shepard panted like crazy. Her abdomen moved up and down. She was totally turned on from what she saw.

The young, blonde woman arched her body up, thrusting two fingers into her vagina now, finger-fucking herself, yearning for a hard cock…

Garrus was more than ready for her the moment he moved closer like a ghost … approaching Shepard from behind… in all his naked glory and very aroused again…

Wynne jerked in fright when someone cast a shadow over her body – before she felt hot palms on her shoulders.

She jerked the hand between her thighs away with a start, accidently kicking the small computer to the ground. It snapped shut and the faint gasping and moaning from the copulating couple broke off. The room was totally quiet at once. Her face turned a very deep shade of scarlet and she tried to get up… only to notice that she was held down on the sofa.

That made her looking up into the familiar face glancing at her from upside down. She still needed one, two seconds before she fully understood what happened.

"G—Garrus?"

His throat felt simply too dry and tight to answer. He merely nodded while gently caressing her, moving his fingers tenderly along her shoulders.

Her heavy breathing was overly loud in the silence around them. The turian panted just as well… nostrils shivering… glancing down to her with glittering eyes… such lust and yearning in his look that she moaned silently.

His leathery palms were sliding over her silken flesh… her collarbone and neck… before he dared to gently grasp her breasts and squeezed them softly… his strong fingers finally moving over and around her bare bosom.

Wynne blushed again and closed her eyes. "Ohhhh," she whispered with the sensation of blunt claws playing with her erect nipples before he left her boobies and grasped her shoulders again.

"Do you want me to, uh…" He cleared his throat, "… should I go?"

Garrus knelt behind the head end of her sofa… doing his best to only concentrate on her shoulders, face and neck; stroking and loving her with very gentle touches.

She looked up into his face, glancing back and forth between his eyes; studying his expression with a sensually darkened, shimmering glance.

"I know," he rasped. "I said that I wanted to wait, but… it's so hard to wait after… this… …after watching you and…" One of his hands moved lower, softly caressing the spot below her navel before he pulled his hand back…

…until Shepard clutched his fingers and placed them right onto her breast, softly squeezing his grasp around the well-rounded mound.

"Don't go, Garrus."

He leant in closer, stroking up and down her ribs and belly with barely restrained lust now, itching to caress her wet lap… to make her moan… to arouse her until she was thrashing on the sofa in unbearable pleasure… begging him to fuck her…

His breath was scorching hot against her ear.

She moaned with the unmistakable touch of a wet tongue caressing her auricle. One of his hands inched lower, finally touching her vulva. When she didn't object, one of his thick, long fingers slid slow and carefully between her folds.

Her slit was so very wet. So slick. And glowing hot.

Wynne groaned. She clasped his forearm and arched her body into his gentle touch… into the tender, leisure up and down of his stroking finger. He was still searching for her pleasure pearl. She helped him to find the right spot by spreading her slit some – and groaned when his fingertip finally found the nub and stroked it… gently. And very slow. Almost… timid.

"Tell me if I'm doing it wrong," the turian moaned next to her ear.

"Don't… stop…" she panted and grasped his neck, running trembling fingers along his spine and up his fringe again. His scaly lips nipped at her earlobe, wheezing his scalding hot breath right into her ear now.

The faint squishing of his gentle masturbation mixed with their aroused panting. Both of them where gasping heavily.

He took his head back and heaved a quiet, throaty groan… the tip of his first finger was still circling and stroking her erect clitoris.

Wynne reached upwards with both hands, clasping two spikes of his fringe and pulled his head unceremoniously down. Her moaning lips played along his strangely shaped mouth, her tongue searched an entrance into the turians oral cavity.

Mordin's warning still echoed in her mind, although her rational thinking was dwindling real quick now. She needed him. Badly. And Garrus needed her just as much…

She moaned again with the unfamiliar sensation of a slick, slightly spongy tongue entering her mouth. Clawing at his shoulders and finally clasping his neck, she partly arched her body up from the sofa, returning the curious nudges and strokes of his strangely flexible tongue…

Shepard didn't know if he was familiar with kisses or frenching in general. His sudden, aroused little moans and his eager response certainly hinted at his growing pleasure and that he obviously started to enjoy the experience.

"Wait," he rasped at her moist lips and straightened up.

Garrus left his place behind the head end and knelt down next to her. Guiding his hand right between her thighs, she looked up into his face and wiggled her hips when he shoved a finger into her body, penetrating her gentle and slow.

The turians darkened eyes glittered in surprise and lust with the sensation of her flexible internal muscles… a feeling like a suction pulling at his finger… the slightly ribbed structure of her inner walls before, deeper inside her, the vagina was suddenly all smooth.

"Aaah…Garrus," she panted.

He heaved a little, hoarse groan and pushed his finger gently in and out of her… fascinated with her inner texture – and her highly aroused reaction just as well… unconsciously stimulating her g-spot.

Her nails dug into his wrist. She gasped. Hips bucking ecstatically, she urged him to move his hand quicker back and forth, until he found a steady rhythm, thrusting in and out.

Wynne panted lecherously. One of her hands slid along his belly. Something moist, rigid and very hot brushed her fingers. She gazed down to his fully emerged shaft and – looking up into his face again – she slowly closed her hand around his member.

A soft, almost purring groan was his only response.

His finger plunged some faster into her molten core, eliciting a hoarse whimper from her parted lips.

His erection pulsed erotically.

Her fingertips brushed the exotic texture of his manhood, stroking tenderly and with a light grip up and down his shaft…

…before she leaned forward and Garrus - already guessing what was about to happen - slipped some closer, arching his loins wantonly into her path.

The moment her tongue touched his length, she heard a very deep, drawn-out moan above her head. His cock jerked expectantly and her small fist pushed his sheath unintentionally back, causing even more of his mast to emerge.

The flat tip nudged her lips and started to slip in-between… seemingly all on its own.

The blonde woman couldn't hold back any longer. She took him into her mouth.

Garrus heaved an almost rumbling groan. The sensation of her soft, moist lips… sliding so erotically up and down his shaft was almost too much for him to bear… the soft suction he experienced… her eager licking… and how her tongue and mouth moved quicker and quicker along his length...

Shepard felt every bump and bulge along his member. His lustful moans and groans were a major turn on. Licking and sucking him, she never wasted a thought on his rapidly approaching climax. She only felt him getting bigger and thicker between her lips. How the ridges along his shaft started to protrude… how searing hot his cock suddenly was…

He began to pant loudly and hectically, before she heard him groan like never before; so very intense and lustful her abdomen tightened, her vagina almost cramping around his thrusting finger.

His deep moan formed a single word… her name.

The very moment, she felt his dick pulsing and jerking between her lips, the shaft was pumping frantically, flooding her mouth with watery cum.

She started to suck greedily, enjoying the sensation of hot squirts hitting the roof of her mouth… turned on by the sheer amount of sperm spurting from his cock.

Wynne swallowed and sucked, draining him until he had spent the last drop and pulled out of her still sucking mouth again.

Both of them were panting like crazy now.

Garrus watched her expression with glittering eyes. "That was risky, Wynne." His voice was still a breathless, very sexy and throaty purr.

"Maybe," she gasped. "But after being shot, spaced and even poisoned… I don't think that some turian sperm is going to knock me flat on my ass."

Shepard sat up and turned round to face her exotic friend.

He pulled her legs apart, stroking the insides of her thighs with both hands. "How do you feel?"

"Aside from being horny like hell?" She looked up into his eyes and caressed his scaly chest. "I feel great."

"Good." He sighed a little. "Both of us rushing to the infirmary, all naked and in the middle of the night would really kill the mood…"

Her soft giggle died down when Garrus slipped between her legs and placed her knees over his shoulders. He leant down without another word.

She gasped with his hot breath against her labia and moaned lecherously when he opened her slit with gentle fingers, stroking his tongue through her sex crack before he stimulated her with soft, caressing licks.

He really seemed to enjoy her taste…

She panted every time his tongue entered her body and pulled out again, just to concentrate his caresses on her clit... making her whimpering and trembling with passion.

Wynne spread her folds to give him more room to move… to enjoy the act – or to stroke himself. And that was exactly what Garrus did… While gently circling the tip of his tongue over and around her madly itching nub, he moved one fist slowly up and down his re-emerging shaft.

She craned her neck to watch him… how the dark, moist tool slid through his stroking fingers. The curling and wiggling of his tongue right at her clitoris was driving her mad with lust. Staring down to his lap and how he stroked himself, she curved her loins forward and up, pressing her womanhood against his mouth.

"Ohhhgooodddd!!!" Shepard groaned, hips bucking and jerking ever so little, rubbing her open, swollen sex crack at his softly playing tongue.

Garrus answered with a deep, throaty groan and squinted up into her distorted, fiercely reddening face. She panted open mouthed, her dark, large eyes were glazing over… her pretty face was flushed and sweaty.

Her gaze fixated on his abdomen, she gasped like crazy and at the very brink of her orgasm. The turian took the hint and pulled his hand away, just to push the sheath slightly back with two claws… allowing her an unhindered view on his fully exposed, rigid member… the tip of his flexible tongue still rolling around and over her clit, driving her over the edge.

She came with a shuddering gasp, her body arching and cringing, pressing her swollen pussy against his still licking mouth, panting his name… before her brain liquefied with the sensory overload… groaning wordless, ecstatic gibberish.

He pressed his tongue right between her folds, moaning with the sensation of her frantically pulsing womanhood.

Wynne couldn't stop moaning. Clutching the edge of the sofa, his fringe and his shoulders in turns, she shuddered and panted, riding out her climax; wave after wave.

He straightened up with a strangled gasp and a dark fire in his eyes. Grasping her hips, he pulled her closer with a barely controlled, strong jerk.

She opened her legs real wide; even spread her labia to make it easier for him to penetrate her.

Her shameless display of utter lust and need made him gasp. He pushed his throbbing length into her slit… entering her moist heat with a careful motion.

The blonde woman moaned in delight. His cock felt even better than she had imagined. The uneven, nubby texture was very stimulating and stroked her inner walls in a way she never thought possible.

Garrus looked down to her, watching her expression. When she bit her bottom lip and nodded, he pulled slowly back and entered her just as slow again – pushing his member fully back into her vagina.

She answered his tender move with a breathless groan.

He rolled his hips and rocked gently back and forth.

Shepard arched into his body, an intense sex flush slowly creeped down over her neck and breasts.

The turian gazed at her, moaning with the sensual glance up into his face. How she gasped every time his loins pressed between her wide open thighs. The tousled hair stuck to her damp forehead, eyes gleaming, her sensual mouth opened to a silent O, wheezing with each thrust…

…until a deep, throaty groan flowed from her trembling lips… her slim body writhing in sheer pleasure.

Garrus gasped aloud. A heat wave raced through all his limbs.

Throwing his head back with a drawn-out, aroused moan, he hang on to the backrest behind her head and plunged into her with passionate fire now… taking her hard and deep…

Her fingernails dug into the skin at his wrists. Her breasts were bouncing and bobbing with his powerful thrusts.

"Aaah, yeah! Fuck me! Fuck!" Wynne groaned.

The small room was filled with their intense, hard breathing and gasping… their lustful moans and the hard, quick slaps of skin hitting skin.

His cock slipped tirelessly back and forth inside her… still swelling and bloating… stretching her inner walls and filling her completely now. Half crazed with lust and ecstasy, the turian rammed his thick pole into her body, fucking her real hard.

She stared up into his face, his half closed, unfocused eyes… at his moaning mouth… mandibles partly opened, twitching… the thick throat bared before he bent his head forward again; loins pumping hard, moving inside her like a sledgehammer before he entered her with a last, very deep thrust and a growling snarl.

"Oh God! Aaah, Garrus!" she gasped with the sensation of his erratically jerking member, the pulsing and twitching of his climax so clearly noticeable.

She entwined his bony loins with both legs, urging him to slide even deeper into her.

His rough, loud panting and her frantic gasping filled the whole room…

…until he started to move again...

Slow at first but when her body signaled him to continue, he thrusted faster, pounding away between her trembling thighs while she whimpered with delight and lust…

.oOo.

The next morning, Shepard moved around the Normandy a little … bow-legged. She felt rather sore and had dark circles under her eyes. Both of them hadn't too much sleep last night. Still, a little grin seemed permanently edged into her face, even if she tried to suppress her small smirk.

She couldn't tell if someone noticed that Officer Vakarian had left the elevator together with her, or the fact that both of them seemed rather tired today.

But before she hurled the crew and her team mates into the next adventure to acquire the Reaper IFF, she headed in a beeline to Mordin's lab.

Saving the galaxy could wait for another hour or two. She first wanted to take care of the slight chafing between her legs and at her most female spot, too - caused by one very passionate, sexy turian and some hours of the hottest sex she'd ever had.

THE END


End file.
